This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. INBRE activity at UNL has two primary components. UNL contributes to the INBRE scholars program by providing faculty expertise as training mentors to students from the UGNET campuses who spend the summer in UNL faculty labs. There are currently 31 UNL faculty identified as mentors for the program, two new faculty mentors were added in 2009. UNL also participates as an undergraduate campus in the Scholars program. Each year sophomore students are recruited from a large undergraduate pool through classroom visitation and advertising in second year undergraduate courses. Student applications are reviewed, applicants are interviewed and 3 students are selected for a summer training experience at one of the research campuses. In addition, several student trainees come to UNL for research experiences in UNL faculty mentor labs. Ongoing training of returning UNL students takes place in faculty mentor labs over the academic year as well. INBRE support the Bioinformatics Core Facility at UNL ended in 4/30/09.